Adieux
by SheenaBlack
Summary: One Shot: Tant de personnes sont rassemblées aujourd’hui.[...] Seulement aujourd’hui s’était l’enterrement...[...]


_**Adieux…**_

**_Disclamer :_** RIEN n'est à moi sauf peut-être le scénar et…rien d'autre. ET je ne me fait PAS d'argent grâce à ça. (vu la nulité se serait dure, lol !)

**o0o0o0o**………………..**o0o0o0o**

Tant de personnes sont rassemblées aujourd'hui. Tant de personnes tristes et pourtant heureuses, aussi. Deux semaines avant Harry James Potter avait vaincu Voldemort. Tom Elvis Jedusor était définitivement mort. Seulement aujourd'hui s'était l'enterrement du héros du monde sorcier qui était célébré, il avait périt de ses blessures avant d'avoir pu être conduit à l'hôpital.

**o0o0o0o**………………..**o0o0o0o**

Je me tiens droit, impassible au premier rang. Je regarde l'autel où dans quelques minutes reposera ton corps, l'autel à été fait en jade. Ta couleur, celle de ton aura, de ta puissance ; il représente un dragon.  
Weasley, Lupin, Granger, Weasley fille, et les Jumeaux s'avancent dans l'allée centrale portant ton cercueil d'un blanc immaculé. Ils te déposent délicatement sur l'autel et restent une minute immobiles les main dans le dos. Ils se retournent vers moi et me jettent un regard où se mêlent haine et reproches. Tous ? Non, le seul qui n'est jamais compris a été Lupin. Lui s'avance vers moi et me sert la main avant de prendre place à mes cotés. Le prête commence son discours. Granger monte ensuite et s'immobilise prés de ton cercueil et pend la parole :

**_- Je ne serai pas longue. Tout ce que je voudrai dire c'est que Harry vous aimait tous profondément, enfin tous sauf eux._**

Elle grimace et désigne les journalistes au fond de la Grande Salle.J'ai envie de les tuer de leur faire mal, ils ne pouvaient pas nous laisser tranquille aujourd'hui ! Non même aujourd'hui il faut qu'ils nous pourrissent la vie. La voix de Granger me tire de mes pensées.

- … **_et Harry t'aimer toi en particulier. Bien que je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi il t'aimait du plus profond de lui, d'une façon magnifique, pure et innocente. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.  
_**  
Elle te regarde une dernière fois et retourne prendre place prés de son mari.  
Je souris narquoisement. « De façon innocente et pure » hein. Si elle savait, amour, elle resterai cramoisi toute sa vie tellement elle aurait rougit. Tu n'avais rien de pure et d'innocent, sauf l'apparence peut-être, je peux affirmer que tu avais tout du Serpentard refoulé.  
La cérémonie est terminée. On se dirige vers le parc de Poudlard. Je suis juste derrière ton cercueil. On avance doucement, lentement vers le saule pleureur prés du Lac Noir. Ton arbre préféré au château. Ton arbre, tout cour à présent.  
On descend ton cercueil dans le fosse, je suis frappé par le contraste de ton costume argenté avec ta peau mâte ; je me souviens de celui de tes yeux et tes chevaux. Je ne peux retenir une larme de couler. D'un coup de baguette Dumbledore ferme définitivement le couvercle de cette boîte où tu reposeras à jamais. Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Lupin, Molly et Arthur Weasley, jetèrent tous une rose blanche avant de se reculer pour laisser la place à tout les Gryffondors de ton année et surtout à Granger et à tout les Weasley. Eux jetèrent une rose jaune. Elle symbolise l'amitié, non ? J'en sais trop rien en fait c'est toi qui était doué dans ce genre de choses. Pour finir se fut moi qui m'avançât, trois roses à la main. Une blanche pour la pureté, non la tienne mais celle de notre amour. Un rose jaune pour l'amitié profonde qui nous avait liées. Et enfin une rose rouge, la plus épanouie des trois, pour symboliser mon amour total. Celui qui m'avait aidé à tenir. C'est moi qui mets la première pelle de terre puis les autres sont joutées magiquement. On recouvre la terre meuble avec une stèle de marbre noir et une autre verticale et placée derrière où il est inscrit :

_Harry James Potter  
__1981-1999  
__L'amour est comme le vent, nous ne savons pas d'où il vient_.

J'aime cette phrase. C'est toi qui me lavais lu avant la grande Bataille. Je me demande si tu savais déjà que tu n'en reviendrais pas ? En fait je ne veux pas savoir. Je t'en voudrais trop si je savais que tu avait su mourrais mais que tu y étais allé quand même. Je préfère rester dans l'ignorance. Je pense que tu es d'accord pour qu'elle soit écrite sur ta tombe. Elle signifie tout ça que tu aurais voulu que t'es amis comprennent. Et à voir leurs larmes je crois qu'ils ont enfin compris.

Tout le monde par. Moi je reste debout devant ce morceau de marbre sous lequel tu reposes. Je repense à tous nos moments.  
Ca doit faire longtemps que je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs car la nuit et tombée. Je me dirige vers la chambre que Dumbledore m'a prêtée.

Je regarde par la fenêtre une dernière fois ta tombe baignée par la Pleine Lune puis vais me coucher en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

_**- Je t'aime Harry…**_

Se sont les dernières paroles que je prononce avant de sombrer.

**o0o0o0o**………………..**o0o0o0o**

**_NdeMoi :_** Alors ? Je l'accords la fin est un peu tordu 0o (oui seulement un peu). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, _sivouplé_…

**_PS : selon vous qui est le ''Mystérieux amour'' d'Harry ?_**


End file.
